Heart-Shaped Box
by faeriemischief
Summary: What? Sarah married with four kids? Not surprisingly four snobby kids! Sarah visits her old friends when Jereth finds out she's in the Labyrinth and takes her captive! With only her kids to save her! Who have just found out the secret of the Labyrinth!
1. I miss the good days

As Sara slept deep, she dreamed of her childhood days. The days she almost lost herself to Jereth and the Labyrinth. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Diddyums all still played a big part in her life, by being there at a moments notice for comfort, inspiration or mostly these days to listen to her complain about her children. Her youngest was eleven Jesse. Then came the sixteen year old twins Blake and Serena and her eldest was Vanessa at the cusp of eighteen.

Sara still lived in the same neighbourhood as before, yet her house now was only a few blocks away from the one she grew up. Sara would never sell it, that house held such memories of hers and she feared that if she ever did the connection she had with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Diddyums would be broken.

Sara became successful when she purchased and converted the old city theater into a cultural centre of arts. Being in the centre of all the wimsy she could desire, she was able to write a series of books about a girl who had her baby brother stolen by a Goblin King named Jereth. The series was an instant hit and became vastly popular world wide. With any success came wealth and with wealth became the breeding ground for snotty children.

"All you seem to do lately is complain about yours kids!" Hoggle nearly toppled over on the pile of boxes he sat on.

"You're right." Sara sighed as she looked over the brim of her tea cup and traced the tired lines in her face. Lately it seemed like she was taking on too much and that her children didn't want to help her with anything, but spending her money. "Why can't they just read a book for once?"

"Read book, yeah." Ludo always agreed with her, his innocence made it terribly hard to ever get mad at him. He was gentle and kind no matter what. At least he didn't mind her complaints.

"You need a break, a vacation away from your family for a few days." Sir Diddyums offered.

"Yeah why don't you come and visit us in the Labyrinth?" Hoggle said kindly. He still cared for Sara deeply and was a wreak for weeks after Sara had told him she was getting married. Somehow ,Sara suspected that Hoggle believed she would live with him. She never would question him about it because no matter what she would love him.

"It would be risky going there. How would Jereth react to me there?" A longing sigh came with that thought.

"Haven't we told you before that he wouldn't mind? Or let alone even know that you were there. Remember he has his mind on his own things now. He himself has his own wife to keep him busy." Diddyums always thought it was a joke that Jereth would take anyone after he had met Sara.

"Sara not want to come with Ludo?" He pleaded.

She looked into the eyes of everyone and saw the same plea within them. Hoggle couldn't even keep eye contact with her for long, for he suddenly became very interested with the tape on the box he sat on.

"How can you say no to my brother!" Diddyums shouted.

"You're right, I need to get away from the kids and its been years since I've been in the Labyrinth and I miss it sooo much!" Sara closed her eyes remember with every sense in her body what it was like. Even walking in the streets of the Goblin City appealed to her. The others shouted with glee and Ludo even gave her a very big bear hug.

"When will you leave? Now?" Hoggle was desparatly hopeful. Sara laughed as Ludo put her down and gave Hoggle a hug of his own.

"No, not right away." Smiles turned into frowns. "I have to let people at my work know and my children. Tomorrow night I'll meet you all back here and then we will go back to the Labyrinth."

"Tomorrow night, it is settled then! Brutus come here!" Diddyums called to his steed, which in fact was a Old English Sheepdog. As Sir Diddyums settled himself on Brutus the others gathered around.

"Goodbye Sara!" They called until they faded away and there good byes were faint echos. Sara never did find out the secret of how her friends were able to travel back and forth throught the worlds. Enchantments the beings of the Labyrinth held. She collected up the cups and plates and walked downstairs to the kitchen, sighing at the dirty dishes, she decided to leave them and do them tomorrow.

Sara bundled up in her jacket and headed for home. It was less chilly when she had left her home to the old house, so she had decided to walk. She was almost regretting it when ahead at the corner of her block she noticed a black car that thrummed with loud music almost causing her to vibrate down the sidewalk. Shaking her head she continued on until she stopped dead in her tracks. Out of the car came her daughter, Vanessa. _She was supposed to be studying at a friends! _Sara picked up her pace and was almost in sync with the fast beat of the car. To her horror Vanessa wasn't wearing the same jeans and t-shirt she had on when she left the house, but a black micro-mini and a tight black tank-top, that Vanessa's chest was practically spilling out she noted.

"Bye Kyle! I really have to go this time, we'll plan to leave earlier next time if you want to spend quiet time together." She slammed the door shut and the car turned right at the corner and the boy inside rolled down the window

"Be sure to wear that skirt!" He shouted, flicking his tonuge at her and the car squealed away. Vanessa ran out onto the road to wave to him.

"VANESSA!" Finally erupted from Sara. "GET OFF THE ROAD RIGHT NOW AND GET OVER HERE."

Never before had Sara seen Vanessa's eyes so wide. Surprise and shocked was clear on Vanessa's face and there was no way for her to hide it. "Mom, l-listen I can ex-explain." Vanessa stuttered out, walking towards Sara.

"Oh, you're going to damn well explain this when we get home, and to your father too!"

"Mom, No!" were the last words said as Sara grabbed Vanessa's arm and lead her home.

"Blake! Jesse got into the chocolate syrup!" Serena shouted to her brother, over the blasting music, who was doing tricks on his bed with the deck of his board. She was IMing her friends dancing in her chair to the song when their little brother Jesse ran in with the syrup smeared all over his face, hands and shirt.

"Get Rosa to wash him," Blake said to Serena as if it was the obvious answer.

"Good one Shit-stain, but SHES NOT HERE!" Blake flipped her off." Mom said something about us having to look after him and have him in bed by nine." Serena looked over at the clock and saw 10:58pm. She shrugged, too late now.

"Shit-stain! Shit-stain! Shit-stain!" Jesse repeated while trying to jump on Blake's bed too.

"Get out!" Blake pushed off Jesse's chest straight into a beanie chair. "Fuck this kid gets annoying!"

Jesse was in a fit of hysterical laughter and uncontrollably fidgeting in the bean chair. Still chanting "Shit-stain, Shit-stain,"

"What time was mom going to get back?! I have to get Jesse in his room by then!" Blake didn't even look at her but only shrugged.

"TO LATE!" Serena saw her mother with a death grip on Vanessa's arm who was obviously caught coming back from the concert. "Did you see what Jesse did! Chocolate _everywhere _in the hallway. GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"


	2. vacation escape

"Vanessa got busted! Vanessa got busted!" Blake and Serena chanted.

"Shut-up!" Vanessa smacked Blake hard on the arm.

"Ow! You whore!" Blake and Vanessa began a slap fight with one another.

"Enough!" Sarah shouted shocked that how bad her kids had got. There couldn't be a verbal or physical fight for longer than 5 min, when it came to Vanessa and Blake.

"The little bastard started it!" Was Vanessa's pathetic attempt to win. Serena rolled her eyes and pushed both oaway from each other when she sat down, making sure to push her sister harder.

"I was right here! Look at you all! I can't leave the house for an evening and you" She directed to Serena and Blake, "Let Jesse destroy the house," Then turned her head to Vanessa who sat with her arms crossed with a death stare to her mother, "Lie to me about where you are. I dont even want to know where you were, or all the other times you said that you were studying."

" Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "I'm 18! I'm not a child and I don't need your permission of where I am!"

"Of couse, I forgot Vanessa as soon as you hit 18, INSTANT ADULT!" Sarah threw her arms in the air, "As long as you are in this house and I'm paying for you school, which by the way you aren't even close to passing. After this semester you're getting a job and help paying for your books and tuition."

"YOUR LYING!"Vanessa was scandalized. Blake and Serena broke into a fit of laughter.

"Dont think that she is the only one going to get a job!" She pointed at the twins.

Outraged cries erupted in the house. Jesse feeling left out from all the noise stood on the couch screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not going to listen to whatever complaint you have! Your all getting jobs and thats final!"

"What's going on here!" Sarah's husband growled from the front door, who just walked in.

"Mom's making us get jobs!" Serena shout first, and agian they all erupted into another uproar.

"Everyone to bed, I'll talk with your mother. You don't have to get jobs." Sarah fell back into the chair as her kids run up the stairs with cheers. "Vanessa what are you wearing?"

"Night Daddy!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

"Whats this about them getting jobs?" Her husband as agian "They don't need jobs, we have plenty of money for them!"

"I can't do this much longer." Sarah's voice quivered with rage. "Tomorrow I'm going to take a vacation for a few days and for once you can be the father around here." She walked by a her shock husband and slammed the door to their room. A few minutes after he banged and shouted at the door then finally giving up.

Sarah and her husband weren't getting along for the past few years. She had once already caught him cheating, but stayed together for the sake of the kids. If it wasn't for him, her kids would hate her forever. She wanted to leave, and she wanted to leave now.

Sarah listened to hear the door of the guest room close. She wrote a quick letter to her family saying that she needs a vacation for a few days and that she won't be taking her cell phone and that she'll call them in a few days time. _As if they would really care, probably throw a party while I'm gone. _

She packed her bag with a few things, mostly toiletries, because she was unsure exactly where she was staying. She didnt care if she had to sleep outside. Anywhere was better than here. Opening her door quietly, Sarah snuck out the door. She was off to the Labyrinth.

"...I'm going to take a vacation for a few days and for once you can be the father around here for once." And Vanessa's mother slammed the door.

Vanessa, Blake and Serena all were hiding in the shadows of the hallway. Evil grins spread across their faces. "Fucking right!" Blake whispered beside her. Vanessa guestured the others into her room.

"So party tomorrow night I'll take it?" Serena jumped onto the computer and quicky began to message people on her email.

"Yes! As soon as dad leaves, we'll bring people in from the backdoor. Kyle and me can get beer!" Vanessa jumped excitedly on her bed.

"Keg!" Blake did a goofy happy dance making Vanessa and Serena laugh. Vanessa could always count on her dork of a brother to cheer her up anytime things went wrong.

"I'm so glad Dad got us out of stupid jobs! Mom's going to pay for that," Serena gave Vanessa a crooked smile," Literly! Someone better grab one of her credit cards before she leaves." Serena, the little nerd of the family. With influence of her brother, Serena was a really tomboy jock. Both twins did every sport at school and had a rep for being a very troublesome duo. If it wasn't all of the Trophies they had, including a few math and science awards, they would have been expelled the first day of school. Sometimes Vanessa wonderd if for a day Serena wore a hat instead of make-up she could pass for her brother, and if Blake wore make-up her could be Serena. Both had black hair that was choppy, Serena's longer than Blakes with purple chunks of hair, and with round, warm faces.

"Vanessa..." They all looked to see a terrified Jesse at the door. As soon as the door had opened shouts and banging could be heard from their dad.

"Come in Jesse," Vanessa pulled him inside and closed the door.

"They're doing it agian. It gets the monsters under my bed angry." Jesse wiped away a small tear in his eye. "Can I stay in here tonight?" Jesse used the excuse that monsters got mad under his bed, or in his closet everytime their parents faught so he could stay in one of their rooms. Vanessa hated that every evening she could usually hear one of them screaming at one another.

As Vanessa was tucking Jesse into her bed, Blake opened the door to hear that it was quiet now. "I think Dad's in the guest room agian." He sighed. Serena stopped typing on the computer. "What?" Blake knew when his sister was troubled.

"What happens if they split up?" She asked in thought. Vanessa looked down at Jesse hoping he'd be asleep but found his eyes wide open and watery. "Who would you go with?"

"Mommy," Jesse answered quickly.

"Careful she would make you get a job when your older." Blake was still looking outside the door."Why her?"

"I get in trouble with her, but at least she likes my pictures I draw." He said thoughtfully.

Vanessa, Blake and Serena were thinking too. At first Vanessa would have picked her father, hands down, but Jesse had some small truth to his words. Mom may get mad with them always but she would _always_ make time for them. Her Dad was in charge of a firm and still would pick going to the bar with his buddies for an "important meeting" then come to any games or dance competitions.

"Hey, mom's leaving!" Blake said under his breath.

"Are you sure?" Serena came to the door and Vanessa followed after. From the front of the window they could see their mom carrying a bag but she walked right passed her car, instead she kept on walking down the street. They all ran to the window in her room, where Jesse was already watching out of, and saw her walking towards the corner where her mother caught her earlier.

"Do you think she's leaving?" Blake asked.

"But she would have taken her car." Serena said.

"Funny, when mom caught me. She was walking down that same street before. Do you think that there's somewhere she's been sneaking to instead of her office like she usually says?" Vanessa added.

"Come on, lets go find out where she's going." Blake said and they all headed out the door after him.


	3. how do we get there?

"Jesse you have to stay." Vanessa said for what she thought had to be the four hundredth time. She was struggling to put her boots on. "Hurry up Blake and Serena!" She called up the stairway.

"Keep your panties on," Blake appeared at the top. He wore all black clothes, black toque, sunglasses and to top it off with black lines under his eyes. "Oh wait, you actually need to wear those for a change. Slut." He stood with his hands on his hips, smirking. Vanessa stuck out her tongue and gave him the finger. Jesse thought it was another game and stuck out his tongue and gave two middle fingers laughing madly.

"Enough already," Serena pushed past him running down the stairs. "We've got to hurry." She wore black skinny jeans, yellow tee and her favourite black felt sneakers.

Blake followed but slammed his feet on every step of the way. He'd only listen to Serena and hated when she did. Vanessa ripped open the door and pulling on her jacket. "Come on," she began to run.

"Wait up!" Blake called. "Stay here squirt." He patted Jesse roughly on the head and closed the door on his tears. In an instant he was able to catch up to his sisters.

"She went this way, look!" Serena pointed at lonely faint footprints. The cold nights would leave everything nicely frosted.

"Good call." Vanessa could count on her sibling brains. "What's in the bag?" She asked while huffing along behind her siblings. '_Damn them and their track running_'

"Necessities if we make a stake out," She looked at her brother and as if on cue his stomach growled loudly, "And a camera for video evidence to use against her." They all began to laugh.

They made it to the end of the block where a house at the end of the block was the only thing left. In front was a row of trees where the street ended. "Where could she have gone?" Blake scratched his head.

"The footprints go to that house!" Vanessa excitedly pointed.

"Calm down you idiot, do you want her to hear us if she's around?" Serena grabbed her sisters flaying arm and pushed them to her sides. Serena couldn't stand how ditsy her sister could always seem to be.

"Look," Blake point to a window at the top of the house. "There's just one light on."

***********************************************************

"How soon do we leave?" Sarah slammed a duffle bag of her clothes on the nearest stack of boxes. The force she used crumpled it instantly, unbalancing the stack and it fell in Diddy's direction. Ludo laughed

"Careful now! What's with the hostility to the brown blocks and to me?! I was nearly crushed in the avalanche!" He as always shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Diddyums. I decided to leave while I could. It didn't take me much to go over the edge." She picked him up and brushed him off.

"We're leaving now." Hoggle shifted over to the bay door. He looked up at the moon, a bright shinning silver moon. It was just a sliver but it lit the whole night.

"You're in a hurry, Hoggle." Diddyums settled himself on Brutus.

Hoggle only looked to the device in his hands. He looked up at Sarah his eyes seemed sad yet egger to leave. Sarah's heart could almost break. When it came to Hoggle his eyes always seemed different that his outer appearance. She could almost see a man looking at her but he never looked happy. Sarah stepped over to him and knelt beside him, "What do you have there, Hoggle?" She always loved how his expressions soften when she said his name.

"This is how we get to the Labyrinth." He held up a clock, or at least that's what it appeared to be. It was so aged that the clock hands almost snaked to the points that pointed to the numbers. There were thirteen numbers. The face held stars and writing in symbols that she couldn't understand.

"You know I've always wondered." She smiled from ear to ear and Hoggle did the same. She reached out to take the watch to look closer. Hoggle at first seemed reluctant to, and then held it out to her. She hand lightly brushed her fingers against is rough, sausage like fingers and he snapped his hand to his side and look away hurriedly. Sarah knowing that all of Hoggle's possessions were shinny and bright, but this watch was dull and so beaten. The hands weren't moving and were stuck almost at thirteen.

"How does it work?"

"The time must bet at one o'clock to get to the Labyrinth and Thirteen to get back." He snatched it out of her hand. He almost sounded bitter to answer her question. He opened the little door glass and moved the hands to one o'clock. Instantly Sarah felt a familiar rush of atmosphere. She felt it last when Jereth brought her to the lands. Although she was less aware with him she looked at her hands and they began to fade. She opened her mouth and exclaimed "Hoggle!" but her words echoed. The air became thick. When she looked up at him the entire landscape wasn't home anymore. She stood next to the overgrown ponds she had first met Hoggle.

"The was extremely dangerous what you did!" Diddyums rode up to look him straight in the eyes. "You didn't tell that she was supposed to think of where she wanted to appear in the labyrinth!" She had never heard him yell at Hoggle in such a way.

"Ludo, fall down!" Ludo ended up in the pond. With his massive size he began to sink into the mud.

"Ludo! We're coming!" Sarah dived and grabbed Ludo's arm. She began to pull hard as she could and it felt useless. Hoggle too grabbed Ludo's other arm. Diddyums was yelling at his brother to stop playing around and that he was a big boy and could get himself out.

"Brother come here right now!!"

"Coming brother," and Ludo pulled his right foot out and stepped on the more solid ground. Like the sound of a cork coming out of a bottle he pulled his other foot out. Sarah and Hoggle fell from pulling at they're hardest. Ludo scooped each one of them up and stoop them up right.

"Ludo if you could do that the whole time, why did you do it right away!" Hoggle began banging his feet on the ground in an over dramatic tantrum.

"Sorry Sarah." He said giving his best puppy dog eyes. Sarah couldn't help to laugh and give him a hug.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get home the less chances Jereth will see us. Come on, hurry!" Hoggle gave up on his tantrum and decided to stamp his feet in a more productive manner towards the Labyrinth walls.

"Too late, Hoggle. He's already here." A long ago familiar sing-song voice said. Sarah peered past Ludo's shaggy hair. There he was, Jereth. All she could do was gasp.


	4. Enter Jereth

"Quick, lets sneak in. The front door is unlocked." Serena beckoned her siblings. She had already walked in when Blake grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait! What if we walk in on her...?" Blake blushed and in the air he thrust his hand together. "You know, doing it?" He sounded more sheepish that he ever had.

"Eww Blake, that's soooo gross!" Serena punched him in the chest with a hollow thud.

"Shut up you two, do you want us to get caught?" Vanessa separated him by pushing each aside. "Come on."

They scurried up the stairs, Vanessa with her sister a step behind and Blake at the back where he seemed more timid to what manner he'd catch his mother. Down the hallway they saw a small beam of light flood from a room. They could hear muffled voices, and it sounded like more than one.

They crouched low behind the door and Serena pulled out her video camera, switched it on and tuned the screen so they could all easily watch.

"What the!" Serena exclaimed quietly. "What the heck are those?"

They could see their mother crouch by a short man, a short ugly man, or at least Vanessa could only think that's what he could be. The man had a large nose and an extremely wrinkled face. His clothes were funny and he was oddly proportioned. She looked at Blake behind her, his mouth was wide open. He slowly pointed to something on the screen.

It looked like a massive bear with long shaggy fur. It had horns and a very round and very flat face. His jutting jaw was supporting large canine teeth and its fingers were playing with his lip. Serena was squinting at the large sheep dog. "Is that another dog riding on it? And wearing clothes too?" Serena was in such disbelief.

"Look!" Vanessa pointed and they saw their mother fading away.

Blake couldn't stand it anymore he blasted open the door. Serena and Vanessa fell at his feet inside the room. "Mom!" The large creature turned and look right at them '_Is it smiling at me?"_

"Blake!" He heard Serena but it sounded like her voice was a distant echo. She was looking at her too fading hands. The air became thick and his movements were slow, he reached down to his sister. As soon as his hand was on her back, the thick air began to thin.

"Where are we?" Vanessa breathed.

Serena and Vanessa were solid again as well as him. He looked at the ground, it was no longer the solid oak hardwood floors but a bed of soft green and purple moss.

"I don't think we're in Kansas and more, Dorky." Blake said while stood up. They were standing in a large over grown forest with fifty foot tall canvas trees. The trunks were as with as three of Blake's standing side to side.

"This is crazy, what just happened!" Serena looked at the moss bits that covered her hand and brushed them off with such vigour, you would think that she was putting out fire. She stood up brushing the rest of herself with the same disgust.

The air was warm and slightly muggy. It smelled of deep musk and soil. He heard the twitter of animals chirping and buzzing. And then Blake heard a faint "Ahchoo!" It was a very familiar sneeze.

"Jesse!?" Blake called out horrified. Behind a tree Jesse stepped out from behind. He gave a guilty wave and Vanessa ran over to him "You little snot!" Blake scolded him.

Vanessa scooped him up "Where did you come from?"

"I followed you to that house. I saw you all run into a room and I follow then I woke up here." Jesse rubbed his eyes.

"We have got to find a way to get home, Serena do you have your cell phone?"

"Oh right," She dug into her backpack. "No signal." She said gloomily.

"Let's walk to find one." Blake demanded. His sibs stepped closer to him waiting for him to lead the way. "Uh...This way." He pointed to a clearing of the trees. They hiked through the moss, bushes and trees for about five minutes when Vanessa began to whine.

"Is there anything yet?"

"Shut up you big baby we're not even in a clearing yet. The trees are blocking the signal clearly. It looks like there's one ahead." He shook his head at his pathetic sister.

Blake pulled aside a large bush that blocked a pathway. He followed behind his sisters and ran into the back of Vanessa, clunking head with Jesse.

"Why did you stop you idiot!"

"Look there's mommy!" A dazed Jesse exclaimed.

Serena could see her mother standing in the embrace with the beast, where half of his body was wet. The short man and the dog riding a dog stood opposed another man. This other man was taller and lean. He oddly enough wore a corset and grey tights. He had a silver cape and a whip in one hand a glass ball he was flipping back in forth, like a circus trick. His hair was even more bizarre it was blonde and cut in the fashion of the old 80's rock cut. The worst part was he looked threatening and her mother looked threaten.

Blake ran ahead screaming. "Get away from my mother you freak!" He was next to the short man and the dog rider.

"Blake wait!" Serena called to him and ran to meet him at his side. Vanessa huffed along behind her with Jesse still in her arms.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The blonde man enquired. He's oddly shaped eye brows were split in half with the tips pointing upwards. He had more make-up on than Serena saw Vanessa wearing ever.

"Where did you come from!" Sarah pulled away from the beast and ran to Blake first. She spun around and blocked Blake from the 80's freak's view. "Your not going to touch my children, Jereth!"

"Mom where did you find all these freaks," He looked Hoggle up and down. Hoggle stomped his foot and gave a small "Humph!"

"Shut up, Blake!" He could hear the quiver of tears in her voice.

"Your children. Sarah I didn't know there would be a man good enough for you to have children with." His eyes flashed to them all with cruel interest.

"Speak for yourself, Jereth!" Hoggle accused him

"Now, now Hog wart. You wouldn't want to give away the surprise."

"IT'S HOGGLE! And you should know my name by now Jereth, you were the one who gave me it!" Hoggle charged at Jereth.

Jereth gave a small wave of his hand and sent Hoggle flying into the beast. "Stop it! Stop it right now! Why have you come, Jereth?" Sarah shouted.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing Sarah. How long as it been since you stepped into the Labyrinth? Especially how you dare to come back with these," He nodded his head towards Hoggle where Ludo and Diddyums help him up. "Misfits."

"Says the weirdo in the tights and corset, HA! Blake challenged with fit of laughter. Serena grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

Jereth's stare became ice. "You insignificant fool! Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"You're the Goblin King!" Of all people, Jesse shouted.

Serena, Vanessa and Blake all stared at him with amazement. "So you have spoken of me, dear Sarah. I'm flattered. But I wonder do they know the real story."

"To be honest I don't know any of the story you're speaking of. You better leave my family and me alone right now or you'll regret it!" Blake pushed his mother behind him.

"Blake no!" Sarah struggled.

"Are you challenging me?" Jereth's eyes flashed infringement. "Well now, I accept."

***********************


	5. Little snots, what have you done?

"Are you challenging me?" Jereth's eyes flashed with intrigue. "Well now, I accept."

"Accept what you pansy? You think you could stand a fair fight with me." Blake unknowingly challenged Jereth further by stepping closer, almost too close.

"Blake, NO! For once in your life just please listen to me and do as I say!" Sarah pleaded. She came up behind him and tried to pull her son back at a safe distance with her. Serena and Vanessa only huddled closer together to protect Jesse.

"Well little brat, it all depends on what you call a fair fight. It doesn't matter anyhow, you challenged, I accepted and thus I decide the battle."

"Please Jereth, no. Leave them out of it. In the end it's all between me and you. If I send them back, I'll uphold Blake's end of the deal, Alright?" Sarah pleaded with tears.

"Sarah pathetic you've become. And to think I almost made you my queen but it doesn't matter you have no say now, goodbye." Instantly Jereth threw his glass ball he toyed with at Sarah. In a small flash Sarah was gone and the glass ball landed in her place with a soft thud.

"NO!" Hoggle screamed with horror and dived for the ball but fell short. Or at least Serena thought but the ball began to roll back to Jereth.

Serena ran for it and tried herself to grab it. She left a screaming Jesse and a sobbing Vanessa. Retarded Blake, Serena thought, was too stunned to even attempt to reach for it as it rolled between him feet. Serena took her chance and dived herself at it. She caught it but at the price of sliding under Blake and knocking his legs out from under him due to her backpack. In a split second Serena saw into the glass and small figure in a white dress but when Blake's body slammed on top of her she released it.

Jereth laughed mirthful, "This is almost sad of how you are my new competitors." Hoggle was in an extreme fit of tears and screams. Ludo howled deeply and the earth seemed to shudder beneath Serena and Blake. "If you want your mother back you have to do a little thing for me before I battle you little, ugly brat." Jereth stepped down on Blake's back pinning Serena beneath him.

"Stop struggling you retard!" Blake choked out to his sister. Serena stopped instantly.

Vanessa put Jesse down and ran to her sibling's aid with an open fist. Crack. Jereth caught her wrist and bent it at an odd angle. She dropped to her knees screaming in agony.

"Age has made you bitter, Jereth." Diddyums challenged and Brutus growled but slowly backed away. With a wave of his hand Diddy and Brutus disappeared.

"Brother, where you gooooo!" Ludo began to howl. Jereth's attention snapped to Ludo and in a blink he was gone too. In the distance they heard him howling still.

"Any last words before I send you away too Hogwash?"

Hoggle looked up at Jereth from under his eye lashes. Dirt streaked his face in the lines of his tears. Jereth's breath caught for a second, he had never seen Hoggle with such rage and hate in his eyes. "I will find them where ever you send me. You know you cannot kill me Jereth. I will come back for Sarah and take her from you."

Jereth stared at him for a moment. "Shut up you silly girl," and He back handed Vanessa. "It's a shame, you looked so much like you mother years ago." He regained his focus and then Hoggle had finally vanished too.

For a moment Jereth's seem rattled. "So little puppets," He regained better footing on Blake's throat. "These are the rules. You make your way through my Labyrinth to the Goblin City all the way up to my little castle and you can have your mother back, safe and sound. No duel between his, boy. Only if, and only if you can do it in the required time limit." He pushed off hard off Blake's throat sending him into a fit of coughs and horrible wheezing for air.

Serena stood up and gave him a challenging stare. "And what happens if we don't?"

"Well I keep your mother, your little brother and kill you runts. I have no use for you three, too old." He laughed. "Or you can three go home, leave your mother and your little brother and keep your lives right now."

Blake choked out. "How long do we have!"

"When the clock strikes thirteen." He threw a beaten up clock at Serena's feet. Serena picked it up and the clock tinged one o'clock.

When Serena looked back up, Jereth was gone.


	6. divided

"Jesse, are you okay? Vanessa panted through pain. Jesse stood in silent tears contrary to his screaming tears.

He rubbed his eyes and murmured "Mommy..." Blake walked past his sister and picked up his brother. Jesse nested his head into Blake's shoulder and Blake gently patted the back of his brother's hair, smoothing the thick brown curls.

"Here Vanessa, let me help you." Serena pulled off her bag and dug to the bottom till her pulled out a tensor and hand wraps for boxing. "This should do it, or at least make it bearable. Don't want it to do more damage."

"There wouldn't be any damage-" Vanessa winced in her speech, "If the jerk off Blake didn't pissed off the fashion reject! We don't know where we are, even how we got here. Now mom's missing and her group of freaks can't even help us. THANK YOU BLAKE!" she shouted and whipped her head away as if disgusted to even look at him.

"If you didn't notice, I ACTULLY DID SOMETHING! I didn't stand back and cry like a baby." Blake put Jesse down. "What did you think you could even do anyways, besides give him fashion and make-up advice." He walked past them to view the massive wall and the maze of walls beyond.

"Alright enough you guys, you'll find any situation to bitch at each other." Serena fastened the last of the bandages on Vanessa's arm.

"Well what do you suggest then if you think you always have the answers?" Vanessa said as roughly as she snatched her hand back from Serena. "Think of Jesse you guys? How are we going to make sure he's safe? If that, uh what did he call himself?"

"The Goblin King," Jesse answered with a tearful sniff, as he wiped the last of his tears away. "His name is Jareth." All three of his siblings stared at their little brother.

"What did you say?" Blake snarled. "How do you know, Jesse?" He crouched in front of him and shook his brother by the shoulders.

"What the hell, Blake!" Serena jumped up and brought her fist down on the top of her twin brother's head. Blake howled and fell back rubbing his head.

"Jesse is there something you know that we don't" Serena talked sweetly to her brother.

"Mommy- Hiccup! Mommy read me the story of the Labyrinth."

"Do you remember what she told you?" Vanessa came to Jesse's side as well, making sure to stop down on Blake's crotch sending him into another fit of howls, although done with a higher pitch.

"I remember Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Diddyums. They helped mommy get through the Labyrinth."

"What book was this?" Serena's forehead puckered in bewilderment.

"It was a book she was making me. She never finished it with me. But she told me as much as she could remember."

"Well before today I would tell you that she was just making up that story, but I don't think so anymore." Vanessa looked to her sister.

"I remember her telling us that story." Blake's voice was still pitchy.

"Aww look his balls finally dropped, he's hitting puberty." Vanessa mocked him.

"Well I know I can count on you for advice, you can tell me all about when your balls dropped." Vanessa swung out and hit him, with the wrong hand.

"OW! Blake you did that on purpose!"

"What are you talking about? You're the dumb skank that hit me!"

"SHUT UP!" Serena shouted, causing Vanessa to fall back on her butt and sat next to her brother. Serena picked up her back pack and Jesse.

"Wha-! What? Where are you going you idiot!" Blake said as he picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at Vanessa as he stood up. She screamed at him punching his legs.

"I'm not sitting here with you two fuck ups, and try to actually do something as you like to point fingers at. Mom's gone and we have to save her and Jesse too. And clearly Jesse knows more than you two right now!" Serena looked from side to side at the massive wall, completely unsure where it opened.

"Serena, wait!" Blake jogged up to his siblings, while Vanessa struggled to get up as gracefully as she could. "I wasn't lying when I said that I remember mom telling this story to me and you when we were little." He turned his sister to face him and his lowered his eyes to look straight into hers. Serena always knew by the look of Blake's eyes what he was trying to say.

To her they read he was scared and didn't want her to leave him. Sometimes they made jokes to their friends and coaches that they could read each other's minds. When they were younger and could play on cooed teams, one seemed to be exactly where they needed the other. It wasn't always in sports. There were times when the popular and catty girls at school liked to trap her and make fun of her. Once they began to taunt her that she had to be a boy to be in the girls bathroom and shoved her into the boy's. They pelted her with tampons and wades of soap and paper, holding her down in a dirty urinal. Just when she was about to cry her brother burst in and pulled them off of her. They didn't want to seem to let up so Blake decided to pee on them and they ran out of the bathroom screaming. Serena couldn't tell if they ran out from the pee or the sight of his penis, or so she joked with him after.

"That's nice that you remember, but how do we get in!" She turned away and screamed at the walls.

"If you are trying to get in," An unknown voice spoke up, hooded figure that was leaning against the wall stood up and limped towards them, "But I have to wonder why you would want to do such a thing?" Serena didn't like how forced of a cartoony old man's voice he spoke with. Serena backed into Blake.

"Who are you? If you show us your face and why it concerns you, maybe I'll tell." Serena called to him, which was unnecessary since he was becoming dangerously close.

The man laughed he was truly enjoying her fear. "Well it was worth the effort in finally getting to meet you all." His voice changed to a pleasant, younger and deeper voice. He stood taller than even Blake. "I heard that some outsiders were giving the King some trouble." And with that he flipped his cloak off. Underneath held a man of his early twenties. He was fair in complexion, lean and tall build with white, mid length, blonde hair that was styled up in a messy style. His eyes were a dark, deep blue that contrasted to his other features. No doubt he was very good looking and as if on cue:

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. What's your name?"


	7. schmoozer

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. What's your name?" Blake, Serena and even Jesse rolled their eyes.

Blake threw up his arms and smacked them down on either side of his head, pulling the edges of his toque down over his face. "God, you whore. Can't you keep it in your pants for like...ALL THE TIME?" He was disgusted with his sister.

Vanessa didn't even turn to make a face at Blake, instead she persisted. "Sorry about him. He's a drama queen." The stranger's mouth curved slightly in the corners of his mouth. "Listen, we don't know where we are or what we're doing here so if you could just-"

"Vanessa? What are you doing we don't even know who" Serena gestured him by waving her hand up and down him in the air "He is!"

"Would it help if I told you name at least?" He looked sideways at Serena. "Because I don't want to interrupt you and your sister. I find you all amusing."

"Well you seem to know who we are." Blake pointed out, still with his toque pulled down over his face.

"My name is Zane." His eyes sparkled at Vanessa. "I hope that helps?"

Vanessa giggled into her hand. If this guy to could only understand what kind of terrible flirt she was, then maybe he wouldn't be so enticed Serena thought. "It's more than enough." Vanessa childishly giggled.

"It's a start." Serena snapped. Zane's attention was suddenly focused on Serena. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and Serena felt exposed. She regained herself, shifted Jesse in her arms and began walking towards the wall.

"Well Zane," Blake was talking in the most sarcastically and unnaturally polite voice. He was mocking the situation and still hadn't removed the toque, "I'm Blake, nice to meet you. It's a lovely day for you to tell me and my sister how to get where we want to go. And I give you the whore, Vanessa."

"Shut up, Blake. Your ruining the moment of his generosity." Vanessa spoke behind a smile.

"It doesn't matter play all you want. I'm taking my sister and my brother to the castle."

"The castle beyond the Goblin City?" Zane inquired.

Blake open gestured with his arms to the air. "Well, now that does sound like something crazies here would say so yes. That's the one. You know it?"

"I've been there a few times enough how to get there. Come I'll help you." He began to lead Vanessa away towards the wall. Leaving Blake to stand on his own and talking to everyone he thought was still there.

"Serena what do you think?" He turned his head. "Serena? Jesse?" he paused a moment longer. "I'm just standing here by myself, aren't I?"

Blake blindly began to walk forward. "I suggest you catch your Serena before she gets away from us all." Zane advised him. Blake openly mocked his voice and advice, finally pulling his hat up.

"Serena, how did you get all the way there?!" Blake shouted with shock "AND HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH THESE CRAZIES??"

Serena ignored her brother's shouting. "Jesse, do you remember if mom told you how she got in?"

"Ask." He said plainly.

"I just did." Serena was stumped by his response. "Stop looking at the butterflies. Tell me do you know how to get in?"

"They're Faeries." Jesse said with a know-how tone, "You ask. You ask someone the right question to get in."

Serena put down her brother. "Jesse, please say your joking?" She sighed.

"What the joke?" Blake almost slammed into her.

Blake made her jump. "Jesus Christ on a bicycle!"

"No, no joke." Jesse started to wander down the wall.

"Hey are those little people?" Blake inquired a fluttering faerie and began to follow it.

"_We've wasted so much time_!" Serena was so frustrated. Looking at how useless her family was. Well, except Jesse and that's saying something.

"Owe!" Blake shouted "It bit me! The little whore bit me!" Jesse broke into a mad fit of giggles.

"Shut up, Blake." Serena took a deep breath. "Hey you, uh Zane!" His attention broke from Vanessa. They particularly looked cozy, Serena noticed as she walked up to them. Vanessa was leaning up against the wall and Zane was leaning in too with his hand either side of Vanessa on the wall, his arms bracing his weight.

"Go away!" Vanessa was upset at his lost attention.

"Remember why we have to get in here?" Serena said with heavy threat and suddenly Vanessa's dopey look snapped serious.

"Um Zane, do you know how to get in here?" Vanessa seemed confused.

"If you ask the right question." He schmoozed at her. Serena didn't know to barf or bite his head off.

"How do we get into the Labyrinth?!" Serena's patience was gone. Zane's eyes twinkled.

"There." He pointed to shifting walls that opened into a grand doorway. Blake jumped and hid behind Jesse who didn't seem weirded out at all.

"Come on," She grabbed Vanessa and started walking to Blake and Jesse who already were waiting. With her back to Zane she said, "Thank you for your help. You can go away now."

"Oh it won't be the last time we meet." She heard him faintly speak.

"What?" Serena whipped around and looked to see that he was gone. "Alright, awkward."

_Author's note: Sorry about the dragged out scene. No more now that I got them inside the labyrinth. Hehe..._


	8. Goblin City? That way

Previously:

Um Zane, do you know how to get in here?" Vanessa seemed confused.

"If you ask the right question." He schmoozed at her. Serena didn't know to barf or bite his head off.

"How do we get into the Labyrinth?" Serena's patience was gone. Zane's eyes twinkled.

"There." He pointed to shifting walls that opened into a grand doorway. Blake jumped and hid behind Jesse who didn't seem weirded out at all.

"Come on," She grabbed Vanessa and started walking to Blake and Jesse who already were waiting. With her back to Zane she said, "Thank you for your help. You can go away now."

"Oh it won't be the last time we meet." She heard him faintly speak.

"What?" Serena whipped around and looked to see that he was gone. "Alright, awkward."

NOW:

The old brick walls opened with the sound of granite wheels grinded on one another. It shook the ground beneath Serena's feet all the way to her core. A small shiver of dread cascaded down her body.

Blake sighed "Yep, this looks promising."

"Can you think of anything better?" Vanessa snapped and giving him a glare to dare him to make a comment, but the look of her was of just as much fear any of them was feeling.

Serena swallowed hard, hopefully pushing all the fear and possibly some bile down. " Alright, let's just see what we're dealing with.

She pushed forward and her siblings shuffled behind her. She finally stepped past the entrance and her heart sank at the sight she saw.

"Like I said," Blake entered. "Promising, very promising." Serena put Jesse down.

"Not helping." Serena groaned into her hands. To her left there was a long, very obvious to have no ending, path that was surrounded by the same high brick walls; to her right it was only the same.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's some sort of illusion, just like the entrance to it?" Vanessa inquired her brother and sister.

"It seems to be what it looks like." Serena pointed out "Blake! What are you doing?"

Blake took it upon himself to be the guinea pig and began running down the completely enclosed walls.

"Serena's right, it's like this far down!" He called back.

_What did mom do? What did mom do?_ Serena repeated to herself, while banging her fist upon it. "Wait, Jesse!" She realized the obvious. "Jesse what happened next in Mom's story?" She turned to him, only not to find in there.

"Jesse!" Vanessa called out, walking out of the entrance and walking back in. "He's not out there?"

"Out where?" Blake jogged his last few steps.

"The door you idiot!"

"What door you, crackwhore?"

Serena pointed to the entrance that way now only another solid wall. " It's gone!"

"Jesse!" Vanessa lamely pounded on the wall with her good arm. "Jesse if you're over there, I'm going to kill you!"

And then they heard it. Jesse giggled. They all looked around. It seemed to have come from around them, not on the other side of the wall.

Blake called out "Jesse! You little quiff where are you?" The one word that always made him laugh hysterical. It did its job in no time where made little laughter echoing all around them and then a small thud and Jesse's head was sticking out of the wall. His little round head was lying on the ground rolling in mad laughter.

"What did you do?" Vanessa horrified.

"Uh?" Jesse stopped

"Where is your head!"

"Hey cool." Blake was walking to the wall with his hands held forward. Just when it looked as though he were to walk into the wall, he kept going. "It's an exit."

Serena walked up beside him doing the same. The iridescent walls made it seem as though it was continuous.

"You guys catch on a lot faster than most, your mother included."

Vanessa whipped behind her, where the voice almost seemed to be whispering in her ear, "Zane! You startled me."

"Oh? And where did you come from all of a sudden? It would be a lot faster if you just could have told us." Serena barked at him until she was almost inches from his face, well as close as for her height to his.

A sleek and sly grin spread across his mouth, "Well I remember offering to come along if you wanted."

"I remember declining. As far as I can tell you're not someone I'm going to trust leading me or my family around in the search of our mother. For all we know you're here to trick us into going the wrong way to run out of time."

"Whoa, wait to keep your cool, champ." Blake said with a low whistle to end. Zane only continued to smile.

"Serena, if you don't trust him then why ask him to tell us where to go?" Vanessa voice became smooth. Serena blushed.

"It seems to me you want to trust me, Serena." She turned away. "I can tell you that one way leads to the Goblin City, but the other only leads you further into the labyrinth."

"Great," Blake clapped his hands together bounding forward with a smile, "Now which is which?"

Zane's attention snapped to Blake with minor amusement "Which way do you want to go?" He inquired as he began to circle behind Vanessa.

"Uh, gee let me think. TO THE CITY! You know I don't like the way you think this is a game or some shit."

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"Jesse wait!" Blake suddenly dived after Jesse and disappeared behind the wall. Serena or Vanessa couldn't hear them anymore.

"Let's see, your brothers have already chose a path by sheer stupidity. I will tell you that once you pick a way there's no turning back." Zane casually leaned upon the center of the wall between each exit. "I will say this too, they took the wrong way."

"Oh, no! Where does it go to?" Vanessa held her hand to her mouth in horror.

"Anywhere. It changes all the time. Who knows? But what I can tell you is that this," He pointed to his left, "Leads straight to the Goblin City. Now you have the choice in getting to the castle in no time, saving your mother, thus saving your brothers and yourselves. But would you risk the chance of them in dire need of your assistance, or life saving before you can reach your mother? Will you choose to leave them to save them, or join them too possibly only fail?"

"Come Serena let's get to the castle. It's the only way. We know it's the right thing to do." Vanessa pleaded to her sister.

"But what if they're in trouble or worse hurt? Blake wouldn't run after Jesse like that if there wasn't some reason he had to?" Serena chewed her lip.

"If it were me, going to the castle would be the only way in saving them all." Zane taunted Serena's bitter turmoil further. She didn't like the arrogant way Zane was taunting her with his eyes. Vanessa too much on the dumb side to realize what he was doing. She was going to do the opposite of what he was pushing them, no her, to do. With one final challenge in her eyes she knew what she was going to have to do.

"Come on, Vanessa. We're going this way."

"No, wait!" Zane called to them. She looked back to see the pure shock on his face as it slowly melted away into their surroundings.

_Too late,_ she thought and he better not have the balls to follow.


End file.
